warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Raptors
The Raptor is a Corpus Boss found in the Europa system. Stationed in Naamah, it can drop Nova Chassis, Nova Helmet and Nova Systems blueprints. Appearance and Abilities The Raptor is a giant Osprey drone with dark blue armor and red trims. It flies about the arena, raining death on its foes. The Raptor's main weapon is an explosive laser bolt with medium fire rate, which deal 100-200 damage per shot. It will also occasionally drop a bunch of giant Energy Mines that explode for high damage (about 100) if it comes in contact with a player. Note that unlike the Mine Osprey, these mines never expire. While it has a moderately strong personal shield, it does not regenerate automatically. Instead, at approximately every 33% of its health, the Raptor will fold up its wings, regenerate its shields and then release a barrage of powerful homing missiles upon re-opening. As each missile deals about 400 damage, it can easily down any player caught off guard. While folded up, the Raptor can only be damaged by hitting its "face", the only section not covered with its shell. Everywhere else is immune to damage during this time. A list of the Raptor's taunts: *''"Analyzing Threat Weaknesses: Numerous"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Vitality: Target Death Imminent:"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Intelligence: Under-developed"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Tactics: Unsurprising"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Weaponry: Unimpressive"'' *''"Synthesizing Attack Patterns: Tactics generated"'' *''"Cycling power. Offensive systems engaged."'' *''"Analyzing Previous Encounters: (warframe) weaknesses identified"'' Strategies As with all boss fights, clear the arena of all regular goons before engaging the Raptor in combat. Due to its fast and damaging aerial assaults, attempting to fight in the open is suicide. The best method of combating this oversized Osprey is by hiding inside the central building in the arena (the room with the glass ceiling), which will protect you from the bolts and missile barrages. Try to keep an eye on it using the waypoint and from the windows, and pop out for a few potshots whenever you can before returning to cover. As such, high-damage and accurate weapons such as the Lex, Snipetron Vandal, Lanka and Acrid are very suitable for this fight. If you have a Frost on the team, using Snow Globe will allow you to safely blast at the Raptor in the open with whatever weapon you wish as the Globe can block any of its attacks as long as it stays outside the Globe. A good place to set up Snow Globe is on the very top of the main building, as the Raptor rarely flies out of sight. Mag's Bullet Attractor can be used to temporarily substitute Frost's Snow Globe, as using it will redirect Raptor's gun back to itself, temporarily disabling its gun and giving you time to either revive fallen allies or assault the boss. Bullet Attractor is also a great complementary for shotgun users, as the using this ability will make the target much larger. A Loki can trap Raptor within the central building using Switch Teleport to stop it from flying around. Attacking it will be harder though as you'll need to be up close to keep the doors open. If placed on the inner edge of one of the doorways, Raptor will be held perfectly in place, and the door will be held open, allowing clear shots. The Meat-shield method (for the extra hardcore): When using Nyx, get spotted early in the mission and draw aggro on the mobs you encounter to lure them into the boss arena. Use Chaos when the mobs and boss are both in range. This will allow you to attack the Raptor unhindered. Keep in mind that the Raptor will quickly decimate regular Corpus troops. Rush/Vitality/Redirection can help with drawing aggro and staying alive long enough to lure them to the boss arena. This is best used in conjunction with high DPS weapons (e.g. Kunai or Despair) to maximize damage output in a limited time frame. Banshee's Sonar allows players to deal massive damage to Raptor while it's wings are open. Note that this forces Raptor's health down fast enough that he will use his homing rockets almost immediately. It's best to do this in conjunction with Frost's Snow Globe, since Sonar requires you to get relatively close to Raptor. Vauban's Tesla grenades are extremely effective if thrown on top of a box or another high location in the arena, each will strike repeatedly with electric damage wearing the boss down quickly. A Stretch mod can help increase the range of the grenade. Rhino's Rhino Stomp can be used to freeze Raptor's position for the duration of the slow effect. this is useful if using a non-hitscan weapon, e.g. the Supra, which can be difficult to use effectively when Raptor is flying around. Volt's Electric Shield, like Frost's Snow Globe, will block all attacks that pass through. Electrical damage is also applied to your weapon, and will help the fight go by faster. Unfortunately, since the shield isn't all that large, you may need to cast multiple when in out in the open. Trivia *The Raptor was added in Update 9. It is the first and only flying boss currently in the game. *There is currently a glitch with its drop table, making it often drop no rewards whatsoever on kill. The fact that it flies around the map also means there's a chance that drops would land in areas inaccessible by the player. *The mission node Naamah, that the Raptor is also located on is known to be a very reliable place to farm Morphics and Control modules, some resource drops can often have 3 Control Modules in one drop and a player can easily gain 5 and above of both Morphics and Control Modules. It is still unknown if this is a bug or if Digital Extremes intends to keep it this way. *Try to fight towards the center of the map to minimize the risk of drops falling into inaccessible areas. *If Banshee's Sonar is active, damage dealt to Raptor is doubled, no matter where you hit it (If it isn't folded up). Media -WARFRAME Raptor.png|Raptor as seen in the lobby (U9) Raptor.jpg|The Raptor Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Boss Category:Characters